


A Lonely Walk

by MurderedByFanfiction



Category: The Road - Cormac McCarthy
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Death, Child Murder, Hallucinations, I Don't Even Know, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderedByFanfiction/pseuds/MurderedByFanfiction
Summary: Just a random thing I have for an English class from last year. It's a original characters journey through the chaos as depicted in The Road.The Road is not mine. The characters and this story, however, are mine.Really, theres no description, cuz there isnt any way to describe this. Read the tags.Enter at your own risk.





	A Lonely Walk

A human walked a road, long and narrow like the neck of a fine China vase. This human had often walked this road the same flat plane over and over thoughtless in their movement.  
The human's face was once a snowkissed porcelain white but now it was a ghastly hue of a corpse. Their once youthful and hopeful form now sagged and drooped depressedly in a imitation of a palm tree bowing for the winds of a hurricane.

A woman and man walked alongside the human in a slow pace that made the earth slow down in its rotation. They too were pale and dropped and sagged like the human.

The human stood in the center of the group. The woman to their left and the man to their right. The human looked at the woman with curious beady eyes.

When had the woman become pregnant?  
While ago. 

The man had responded to a prompt not said. 

What?  
Nothing. 

The conversation ended. Meaningless and short and quiet in it's words. The three continued to walk the road for centuries upon centuries.

Where are we now?  
I don't know.  
Okay. 

 

The human asked questions. Pointless in their words and pointless to answer. 

 

Where are we going?  
I don't know.   
Okay

The woman gives birth to a male child. The Human leaves to find water at a nearby river for the group of stalks corpses. When the human returns they must run for miles to meet the others. 

 

Where is the baby?  
Died.  
When?  
Before.  
Okay.

The human walks and watches the horizon and walks and watches and walks and watches. The human fails to notice when the woman collapses and quickly dies.  
The human fails to notice when the man sighs and steers away from the road towards a steep cannon. The human can not recall what happened or when it happened or why it happened. The human knows nothing. Nothing but the horizon. The horizon and walking.

Where am I going?  
I don't know.  
Okay.

The human walks alone. The sky a toxic but calming grey but the human does not feel calm, they are anxious and they are preparing for something even they do not know of. The human vaguely thinks they feel blue. The human cant remember what it means. The human feels lonely but can not recall what loneliness is. The human is confused.

What am I doing?

 

The human is sitting at a gas station somewhere along the road, mindlessly drinking and eating the few things they have left. 

 

I don't know.  
Okay.

The human watches and walks again. Watches and walks. Again and again and again. Days mix with months and months with years but no time passes. Time becomes lost in the gray clouds above the human.

How long has it been?  
I don't know.  
Okay.

The human is talking mindlessly, listening to the responses and answering them in turn. They stop their constant shuffle and look to the left then the right. Both spaces empty of anything save for the ever present road.

Where did the woman and man go?  
I don't know.  
Okay. 

 

There is a moment before the human begins speaking again.

 

Who is it I speak to?  
Yourself.

 

The human startles.

 

Myself.   
Yes.

The human stops shuffling along the road and turns as the ground shakes beneath their feet. The horizon behind them morphing from a flat constant silhouette. The silhouette seeming to rise and fall as if breathing.   
Hills? The human recalls hills behind him. Hills dont move the human is sure of that.

What is that?  
I don't know.  
Okay.

The human doesn't walk. They wait and stand and sit and wait, the lump on the horizon moving closer growing louder and louder. A truck. The human recalls from somewhere in the abyss of their mind.

There is loud laughter and manic yelling before the truck stops. The human looks up from his spot on the ground. The driver door opens and a lanky figure bounds out.

Would you like to come?  
I don't know.  
Come anyway.  
Okay.

The human is forced to their feet. The human follows the figure to the end of the truck. The doors open. The smell of rotting flesh and feces leaks out. 

Get in.   
Okay.

The human climbs in and sits. They sit in the center of a pile of mangled human corpses. The human stares at the horizon in front of them. They vaguely think that the horizon was behind them before. The door is slammed closed. The human sits as the truck moves and moves and moves forever.

There is clanging and loud laughter from outside of the truck. The human doesn't care. The doors open. The figure returns. There are more figures now. The figures pull them from the truck. There is a large fire. There is a overpowering smell of death.

The human stares. They look at nothing. They look at everything. The fire is vibrant red orange the way that the sun had looked in that so distant time. The fire calls to the human like a light in the night to a bug. There are huddles of people around them. The people stare and watch the human with glee.

 

Why are they Happy?  
They will have a meal soon.  
What will they eat?  
You.  
Okay.

A momentary pause before the human speaks again.

 

Will I die?  
Yes.  
Okay.

The human watches the fire again. They close their eyes.

Finally.  
Yes, finally.


End file.
